


Femslash February 2019

by budgiebum



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game), Tomb Raider (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, MekaMechanic, Pharmercy, S. S. Endurance, SaLara - Freeform, mekamekanic, mekanic, sylvaina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: A collection of femslash February prompt drabbles1. Sharing - Pharmercy [] 2. Style swap - Mekanic3. Frenimies - Sylvaina [] 4. Selfie - SS endurance5. Ice cream - Korrasami [] 6. Flowers - Sylvaina7. Hair - Pharmercy [] 8. Sunset - Korrasami9. Magic - SS Endurance [] 10. Wheels - Mekanic11. Cotton candy - Sylvaina [] 12. Lantern - Sylvaina13.





	1. Sharing - Pharmercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  

“Angela, are you done yet?” Fareeha groans from the couch in Angela's office. The captain has herself splayed out, completely upside down, while her girlfriend continues to type away at her desk. 

“Almost, dear. Surely you can hold out a little while longer,” she replies, grinning over her monitor at the theatrics. 

Fareeha huffs and goes back to her tablet, reviewing Hana's footage of their last mission together. It had gone smoothly, but a good soldier knows there's always room for improvement. She pauses and rewinds through several videos while Angela taps away, gentle clicking creating a nice white noise. The relative silence of the room is broken when her stomach emits a loud, hungry growl. Almost immediately, completely unhindered giggling fills the room as well. 

“Are you hungry? I keep snacks in here for the days I'm too absorbed in my work.” Angela reaches into the refrigerator under her desks and pulls out a container of cheese, almonds, and dried fruits. She tosses it to Fareeha, who manages to catch it even in the middle of turning herself right side up. 

“Thanks for sharing your stash, doctor.” Now she smiles, tossing a handful of the mix into her mouth and crunching through the sweet and savory treat. “It's perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	2. Outfit Swap- Mekanic

“Phew, what a mission.” Brigitte sighs, placing the last piece of her armor on the stand. All other agents had left the armory, eager to relax and refresh themselves. She, however, stayed behind as usual to maintain her equipment. 

“Nice.” 

Brigitte startles, turning around to see her girlfriend Hana leaning against the doorway. “What’s nice?” 

“Your new body suit. It’s no plain black like everyone else’s.” Hana points at Brigitte’s yellow bodysuit. “Plus I can see all your muscles and that’s a huge bonus. You should wear this more often.” 

Blushing, Brigitte rubs the back of her neck. “I- I’m glad you like it. It matches my new armor.” 

“It does, but it almost looks like you’re copying my outfit.” Haha giggles and motions to herself, clad in her neon spandex suit. They stand, staring at each other for a moment, openly admiring each other in the skin tight suits. A grin forms on Hana’s face as she realizes something. “Let me try on your armor. It’ll be like a swap! My fans will love it.” 

Brigitte hums, looking from Hana to the stand. “It probably won’t fit well, but it should be fine for a picture or two.” 

Hana squeals, throwing herself at Birgitte to kiss her on the cheek. “Thanks babe!” 

It doesn’t take long for Brigitte to dress her up in the heavy armor. She secures the pauldrons and steps back. “This is adorable. Kind of like when I’d wear mom’s clothes as a little girl.” She chuckles at Hana’s pout. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just a funny image. Let’s take some pictures for your fans.” 

Hana strikes some poses while Brigitte snaps photos. The lose themselves in the activity, swapping weapons and having Brigitte climb up on top of Hana’s MEKA. “Selfie time!” Hana shouts, wrapping an arm around Brigitte’s neck and pulling her in close. She holds the phone out, snapping selfies. 

Brigitte turns her head and kisses Hana’s cheek as the pilot flashes a peace sign. “I think that one’s a keeper,” she chuckles.

“You’re a keeper.” Hana replies, pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	3. Frienemies - Sylvaina

Sylvanas Windrunner, Dark Lady and Warchief of the Horde, is thoroughly exhausted. She sips her ale, watching watching races of all kinds mingle around her chosen bar in Booty Bay. A familiar voice interrupts her pondering. 

“It can be nice, seeing everyone together, not trying to rip each other's throats out.” Jaina Proudmoore settles next to the former Ranger General. 

“Hmph. It will not last.” Sylvanas hums, idly tapping her fingers against the bar top. “It cannot.”

Jaina sighs, leaning onto her elbows to order. “Yes, I know. War and hatred seem to be what controls our lives, despite the moments of peace we get.”

They sit, drinking in silence, something precious they cherish even though they battle one another for resources. 

“There are times I miss the peace, Lady Proudmoore. It is unfortunate that there are always those who wish to disrupt it. As often as we must battle the same foes for our lives, one would think the mortals would calm themselves.” Sylvanas’ burning gaze travels to glance sidelong at Jaina. “I will never forgive myself for not stopping Garrosh Hellscream.” 

Wincing, Jaina turns her body to lean back against the bar. “It's my failure, too,but thank you. I wish - I wish we could go back in time, before the scourge, before Arthas. I should have stopped him… before you perished.”

Sylvanas turns as well, patting Jaina's knee. “Yes, well we must all live with our regrets, Lady Proudmoore.” They slip back into silence, drinking their ales, and enjoying the peaceful moment together while they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	4. Selfie- S. S. Endurance/salara

“So, roomie, what's your Instagram?” Same asks, belly flopping onto her bed. 

“I don't have one of those.” Lara replies. All she wants to do is unpack her boxes and begin studying, but her new roommate Samantha Nishimura has essentially been questioning her nonstop since her arrival. 

“O-Kay, how about Facebook?” Sam receives a head shake. “No? What about Twitter?” Again Lara Croft signals. ‘no’. “Seriously? You have no social media at all? Where do you post selfies?” 

Lara sighs at her bookshelf. “I don't.” Little does she know that Sam's stunned silence means the end for that streak. 

A couple months later, they're enjoying coffee outside a Cafe as a cool fall breeze blows some orange leaves by. “Please, sweetie? Come on it's just a selfie and the trees are so pretty!”

“No Sam. I'm not comfortable with that and you know this.” Lara puts on her most cross face against Sam's pout. 

“Fine. Will you at least take some pictures of me then?” Sam holds out her to Lara. 

Lara's expression softens into a smile. “That I am more than willing to do for you.”

At Christmas time, Sam had decided to stay at the flat when she heard that Lara was planning to stay and study. She has quietly been decorating in their free days leading up, lights here and garland there. It wasn't till she erected a meter high purple tinsel tree on their dining table that Lara seemed to notice. 

“Sam what on earth is all this?” Lara stares at the gaudy tree while Sam strings lights upon it. 

“Really sweetie? It's the day before Christmas Eve. It's the first one I'm spending in freedom, so I'm going to do it up in style.” She pauses, peeking around the tree at a horrified Lara. 

“Bugger,” the brunette mutters as she stomps back to her room, dashing back out their front door without another word. 

Sam shrugs, and starts with the ornaments she bought. 

Lara is working Christmas Eve, and Sam passes out on the couch waiting for her. When she wakes Christmas morning, covered with one of Lara's blankets, she smiles to herself and wraps it around her body. Sam spies a messily wrapped gift turned under their tree and smiles even brighter. After grabbing a gift from her own room, she bursts into Lara's room. “Merry Christmas sleepy head!” 

A muffled groan sounds from under a pile of covers. There's minor squirm, but Lara doesn't emerge when Sam calls to her again. Unbeknownst to her, Sam launches her body at the bed, heavily flopping across Lara and elbowing her in the stomach. “Shit! Sam what the hell?”

Sam just giggles and tugs at Lara's arm, urging her out of the bed and into the living quarters. “You didn't have to get me anything, but I got you something, too. Open it!” 

Lara scratches behind her ear, blushing and muttering much the same. She opens her present, a very large package of Jaffa Cakes. Her chuckle is drowned out by the absolute squeal coming from Sam. 

“Oh my GOD, Lara this bag is so nice.” She turns over the new leather messenger bag, “it even has a place for my camera! It's amazing you shouldn't have.”

“Its nothing, really. You deserve it for putting up with me.” Lara couldn't feel better at this moment, here with Sam. 

“Okay you just have to let me take a selfie with our presents, pleasepleaseplease! Just for me, us. I won't post it anywhere I promise!” Sam hops in her seat, hitting Lara with the biggest puppy dog eyes that have ever been used on another human. 

Lara chews her lip for a moment before giving in, causing Sam to squeal again. The girls lean in close to one another, smiling at Sam's phone and holding up their gifts. 

Once Sam is satisfied with their selfie, she hugs the back to herself and sighs. “Thank you, I love it, sweetie.”

“I love you, too.” Lara replies. There's one heartbeat before her brain catches up with her lips and her eyes go wide. 

Sam tilts her head away from Lara, impish grin forming. “What was that now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	5. Ice cream - Korrasami

“I did it!” Asami shouts, bursting through the door in her greasy coveralls. She stomps over to Korra, dropping an unknown metal contraption on the floor between them. “Look.” 

Maintaining her lotus pose, Korra opens a single eye to glance at it. “And this is?” 

“It's an ice cream maker, of course. One powered by electricity, to be specific.” Asami puffs her chest out, tapping the machine. “I knew I could make the process easier.” 

Korra opens both eyes now, giving her wife the attention she deserves. “Really? Because that would be just awesome.” She unfolds herself, stretching her limbs out before bouncing up onto her heels. “Let's test it out!”

Without another word, Korra lifts the maker and proceeds to the kitchen, Asami right behind her. They giggle as they pull the basic ingredients out, dancing around one another. “Sweet lychee first, Korra?” 

“Yes! And then chocolate.” Korra vibrates with excitement. 

“We Have a lot of fruit, too, and spices. Why do we have so many different kinds of nuts?” Asami asks as she lifts yet another container from the pantry. 

“Healthy shack,” Korra shrugs and retrieves a box of peppermint candies. 

“Okay I think we've got enough to start with.” Asami starts measuring ingredients. “Let's do it.”

Its well into the night when the pair finally slump into the couch, both bloated and a little sticky. “Korra, we sh- probably shouldn't have made ten different flavors and tried them all… No matter how good they were.”

The only reply Asami receives is a long groan from The Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	6. Flowers - Sylvaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no Arthas, no scourge, no pain and suffering and loss for my favorite ladies. Only love.

A lone figure strolls through the gardens of Dalaran in the pre-dawn twilight. They find their usual bench to rest on while they wait for their friend to arrive. For several years, Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner would perform this act like a ritual when she visited the city. She would enjoy the tittering of the waking birds while almost everyone else slept. Her ear quivers as light footsteps finally approach. 

“Oh! Ranger General, I didn't know you were in town?” Lady Jaina Proudmoore startles, as she does ever time Sylvanas shows up. She swiftly regains her composure and conjures another mana strudel, holding it out to the high elf as she settles beside her. Sylvanas accepts the pastry with gratitude and they eat in companionable silence as the sounds of the city stirring increase. Jaina glances at her companion, admiring how the rising sun highlights her face. 

Sylvanas wipes at her chin. “Is there something on my face, Lady Proudmoore?” She grins, always taking the opportunity to tease Jaina. The way the mage blushes always warms her heart. 

“N-no, I was admiring your beauty is all.” Jaina admits. She was always one to speak her mind, a trait inherited from her mother. 

“Is that so?” Sylvanas leans back, plucking a blue flower from the garden. 

“You're not supposed to take flowers from the garden, Sylvanas. “Jaina chastises her in a light tone. 

Sylvanas leans in close, pushing Jaina's hair behind her ear and adorning it with the flower. “Yes, but would you stop me?” She whispers. 

Jaina's breath hitches in her throat. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	7. Hair- Pharmercy

Fareeha sits at Angela’s vanity, patiently waiting for the medic to finish getting her ‘weapons’. Their evening was to be filled with a casual, but diplomatic evening with various world leaders. “You’re enjoying this far too much,  _ ya hayati _ .”

“Perish the thought, darling,” Angela replies, dropping various tubes of product onto the tabletop.

Where she pulls the brush from Fareeha has no idea, but she relaxes nonetheless when Angela begins to pull it through her hair. “I’m fine wearing a dress rather than my dress blues, but is this necessary? My usual hairstyle is fine.”

“It is,” Angela muses, running her fingers through Fareeha’s silken locks, “but I want to try something. Trust me?”

“With my life,” Fareeha chuckles. She closes her eyes and lets her mind wander under Angela’s ministrations. Each caress of her hair luls her into a deep calm, one that even the tingle down her spine when Angela’s nails scrape her scalp can’t break. In truth, she’s loved having people play with her hair since she was a child. Ana would run her fingers through Fareeha’s hair to calm her down, or when they were enjoying a moment of peace on the base. It’s one of Fareeha’s most secret weaknesses.

Angela sweeps Fareeha’s hair up off her neck, making sure the back of her hand brushes gently across Fareeha’s nape. Angela knows how much Fareeha loves to have her hair caressed. The captain has a terrible poker-face, absolutely melting under Angela’s fingers the first time she’d dared to run her fingers through those dark tresses.

With a few expert twists and a scant amount of product, she pins Fareeha's hair up into a rather elegant bun. “There. You can wake up now,  _ schatz _ .”

Fareeha smiles, eyes opening to gaze at their reflection in the mirror. She turns her head from side to side, taking in Angela's work. “It's lovely, thank you.”

Angela leans down to kiss her on the cheek. “You're welcome. Now, let's do your makeup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	8. Sunset- Korrasami

Korra guides Oogie down to a remote cliffside, finally satisfied with the landscape. She grabs the picnic basket and airbends herself easily to the ground, reaching a hand up to help her girlfriend down. Yeah, girlfriend. Their new relationship is still so new and exciting that sometimes Korra can't believe she's dating her best friend Asami Sato. She kisses Asami's cheek just because she can. 

“Thanks, Korra. Wow the view from up here is pretty amazing.” Asami walks closer to the edge and takes in the rolling hills and valleys. “Perfect sport for our date.” She takes a blanked out of the basket and spreads it out, taking off her boots before she sits down. 

“Yeah it looked pretty good,” Kora replies, kicking her own footwear off to join Asami. She sets the basket down between them, reaching in to pull out a couple flasks of water and juice, as well as sandwiches and fruit pies. “Pema wouldn't let me leave without them.” This makes Asami laugh and Korra's heart grow three sizes too big for her rib cage. Another person has never made her feel this happy before. 

“There's nothing wrong in starting with dessert.” Asami takes a pie from Korra and bites into. A little moan escapes her as the tart flavors coat her tongue. She nods in approval, motioning for Korra to join her. It's always somewhat endearing to her, the way korra eats, even if it's like a starved animal. Asami's eyes travel to the filling that smears Korra's cheek. She licks her own lips clean, leaning over to kiss the gooey sweet streak away. The blush left on Korra's face is more than worth it. 

Korra uncaps the water and takes a deep drink, sighing in relief and apprehension. “I'll miss this while I'm gone.” She watches her girlfriend stiffen, not taken her emerald eyes off the setting sun. “I'm coming back this time, I promise.”

“I know,” Asami replies, wrapping her arms around herself. “Rationally I know that, but I'm still anxious. The last time you went away you were gone for three years.” She nibbles at her fruit pie while Korra’s brows furrow.

“I’m sorry that I did that, and I’m sorry it’s still affecting you, ‘Sami.” Korra scoots over and pulls Asami into her side, burying her nose in those silky raven locks. “I have to go help in the Northern Water Tribe. It’s my duty as the Avatar to mediate the unrest, and you’re the only person I trust to keep Republic City on the road to recovery while I’m gone.” She feels Asami nod into her shoulder.

“I understand, Korra, but for right now could you just hold me?” Asami shifts, leaning more fully into Korra’s chest. 

Staring out into the deep pinks and oranges of the sunset, Korra squeezes her girlfriend. “Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	9. Magic - SS Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little spicy

Satisfied with the setup of their camp, Lara takes a moment to stretch out her tired muscles. Their hike had been rather strenuous and quite the uphill trek. When her wife's breathing became intensely labored, she knew it was time to rest. “Feeling better yet, Sam?” 

Sam had splayed herself out in the tent the moment it was up. She peeks out the front flap, smiling at Lara. “I am, thank sweetie.” 

Lara hums and grabs their canteens. “Let's fill up and wash some of the sweat and grime off.” They'd set up camp not too far from a waterfall, one which turned out to be a magnificent sight. She smiles to herself hearing Sam gasp beside her. 

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” The excitement to refresh herself is almost too much for Sam while she struggles with her boots. Ones those are off, she's stripped in the blink of an eye. The eroded stones are smooth against her feet, the water cool against her warm, salty skin. She sighs and dunks her head beneath the water, running her fingers through her hair to knock out the dirt. When Sam surfaces, she still can't breathe. 

Lara has stripped and waded under the falls, letting the water cascade down her body. Ribbons trace her form, caressing ever smooth curve, ever hard line of muscle defined from years of exploration. Sam's mouth goes dry at the magical sight her wife bares before her and she can't keep away. She presses herself into Lara's back, wrapping her arms around her waist. Her fingers traces the lines of Lara's abs as they embrace under the spray. 

“You're so beautiful you just can't be real,” Sam whispers into Lara's ear. The Brit turns in her arms, but Sam turns them both, pulling her back behind the waterfall. She kisses Lara sweetly, guiding them back to a crag. Sam motions for Lara to sit and straddles her lap when she does. She runs her fingers through Lara's wet hair, kissing and nipping at the archeologist's plump lips. “It's time to remind you of the magic I can work.”


	10. Wheels - Mekanic

Smoke rises from the rubber burning against the asphalt as Brigitte does a victory donut for the crowd. The street racer pulls her helmet off and waves to her fans, having a sigh of relief. Rarely does anyone come close to beating her, but that doesn't alleviate her of the tension during the races. She takes each match like she's going to lose. 

“Here's your winnings Bri,” a large, blue haired man says, tossing her a wad of bills. “As always, thanks for the show.”

She grins, tucking the cash into her jacket. Without a word, she puts her helmet back on and peels away from the area before the cops show up. 

No one knew that Brigitte's reign as queen of the streets would come to an end but a week later. Her challenger didn’t give a name, going by Rabbit. She was a small lithe figure in her bright pink and pale blue leathers, matching bike just as small. Brigitte knew it wouldn't be as powerful as her Lion. 

She had total confidence as their race started. Lion roared to life as she took off, easily gaining distance on her opponent. On her first turn, Brigitte noticed that Rabbit was way closer to her than she was comfortable with. She accelerates through the next turn, drifting around it, but Rabbit take it expertly, gaining on her still. 

Brigitte starts to sweat, no one has come this close to overtaking her before. She maneuvers to cut her opponent off at the next turn, but Rabbit is right beside her, and then passing her. Disbelief overtakes her in the same moment. This rider is beating her, the queen of the streets! Despite her best efforts, she can't catch up to Rabbit, crossing the finish line just behind her. 

The crowd goes wild, their roar deafening even with her helmet still on. She waits for Rabbit to do a victory lap before pulling up beside her. They remove their helmets at the same time, pausing to take in one another. 

“You're cute. I'm Hana.” The rider known as Rabbit holds out her hand. 

Brigitte stares at Hana and then at her hand before taking it. “I- uh- thanks? Thanks. I'm-”

“I know who you are,” Hana cuts her off, flipping her hair behind your shoulder. “I've been a fan for a long time. Why don't we go somewhere less crowded?” 

Brigitte opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out. She just nods her head and puts her helmet back on, waiting for Hana to lead the way.


	11. Cotton candy - Sylvaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, no Arthas, no scourge, no suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spice warning

Many festival goers were in Silvermoon City for the annual Lovers Festival, milling about booths and dancing under Sylvanas Windrunner's watchful gaze. 

“Hello, Ranger General,” comes the soft, sweet voice Sylvanas had waited all day to hear. Jaina shimmers into existence beside her, holding a stick of fluffy blue sweetness. “Keeping your citizens safe as usual?” 

Sylvanas glances at her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Always, it's my duty.”

Jaina hums, and pulls a chunk of cotton candy from her cloud of spun sugar. “Would you like some?” 

“No, but thank you. Be careful, Lady Proudmoore, that stuff will rot your teeth.” Sylvanas chuckles. She catches the eye of one of her rangers and signals that she will be taking a quick break. Anya salutes from her perch. Sylvanas offers her arm to Jaina “Shall we take a stroll? 

“Yes, I would like that very much,” Jaina replies, linking her arm through Sylvanas’. They walk around the festival, watching mages create blazing hearts in the air, and check the herbalist's flower arrangements. 

Sylvanas selects a lily of purple and white, dropping a few gold coins into the herbalist's band, thanking him. She pulls Jaina to the side, smoothing a hand through the mages golden strands and placing the lily at her ear. “Though nothing could possibly enhance your beauty more, it suits you.” 

Jaina blushes, ducking her head. “Sometimes I forget just how charming you can be, Sylvanas.”

The quel'dorei gives Jaina a warm smile, pulling her further from the main festival area and down an alley. “I never forget how beautiful you are, even with cotton candy on the corner of your lips.” Sylvanas leans in to capture Jaina's lips, tongue washing the mess of blue from her skin before slipping into her mouth. The small moans coming from Jaina spurr her on; Sylvanas presses the mage into the wall, hands working to lift her robes. 

Jaina pulls away for air, shivering as the cool spring air caresses her thighs. “God's how I've missed you, my love.”


	12. Lantern - Sylvaina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spice warning

The lantern adorning the entrance swings in the squall, flame long blown out. Inside, Sylvanas peels her sodden clothing from her dead flesh, throwing it to the floor in disgust. “Is this a new trick you've learned, Proudmoore?” 

Jaina smirks from her spot by the fireplace, tugging the blanket tighter around her body. “If it were, why would I soak myself?”

“I suppose you have a point.” Sylvanas walks toward the fireplace and sits across from Jaina, more from habit than necessity. She crosses her legs and leans back, stretching her limbs while the warmth tries to seep into her skin. “How have you been, my needy little mage?”

“You know how I've been.” Jaina's gaze roams Sylvanas’ bared form. The soft lines of her body causing heat to rise in the Lord Admiral's cheeks. “Trying to find the time to be alone while waging a senseless war is nearly impossible. It's been quite a while since…”

“Since you've been fucked.” Sylvanas finishes for her, reclining further into the chair. “I assume that's why you contacted me?” 

Jaina nods, cheeks aflame as her desire and want build. Since Theramore she had been running, from everything, including herself. She took no lovers, took no time for herself. The Azerite crisis had drawn her out of herself, bringing her back to life, and yet she had no time for her own needs. She had few choices and decided the rely on an old friend turned enemy. 

“Good, then come,” Sylvanas uncrosses her legs and motions to her lap, “show me what you need, and take what you want.”


End file.
